Insanity
by Ultimagu
Summary: We only have a view of three months in 2154 thus far. Here is an example of another logical conclusion of what happens...after ward with man's 'insanity'.
1. Outcome One

**AN: I do not own any part of the Avatar universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**Muugin: **I agree. It was overly optimistic. But that is still one of the things that I enjoy about it. It offers a vision of humanity without the parts of us that…some might say make us _human_. I think one outcome of Earth's attempt to resubjugate Pandora would definitely be Imperial Overreach. Maybe, in time, Man would again turn its eyes towards Pandora, but external ventures often raise domestic voices over domestic concerns, and the history of the human race also has a plethora of books, articles, and opinions devoted to Imperialism and its effects on Indigenous peoples.

**Durwi: **I only wish I had the time or motivation to build more off of this. I really do. Of course, I invite anyone to continue where I left off so long as they give credit where credit is due.

**Bigoldfrog: **Don't you just love those stories? They leave me shivering. And thanks. I wish I had time for more.

**Anon: **I didn't realize it at the time, but it's a non-issue to me. I cast their age as I saw their roles in the movie, and my presupposition was that she was older and more mature.

**(Story)**

2154 represents many things to many people.

To the Omaticaya, 2154 was but the first year in many years that the Sky People were the ones retreating from them.

To the scientists from Terra it represented a real solid find in the collective network of life on Pandora.

To the RDA company it represented a massive failure which ultimately bankrupt the company as it had already been falling into debt with less and less product to sell. It also resulted in the failure of neo-colonization.

To the Homo Sapiens of Terra, Luna, Mars, Io, Pluto, Eros, Mercury, and other smaller orbitals and colonies it represented a collective shockwave, the like which had not been seen since they had last fought other Humans who were not the same as them: when Cro Magnum and Neanderthal man fought amongst each other in the murky depths of prehistory.

In short, 2154 was a turning point in history: one of those watershed moments with a clear distinction from before and after. The Humans of Pandora, mostly, were made to leave on the six year journey back to Pluto, their gateway to Terra: how fitting now that they would have to pass through the hands of the keeper of the underworld. The shuttle coming to Pandora was sent a stern message to the onboard crew that any attempt to land on Pandora would result in only death. The Sky People, by and large, were forbidden to step or hover over Pandora.

It was not until 2158 that the incoming shuttle received the message and promptly attempted to turn themselves back towards Pluto. The Omaticaya were renowned as the Guardians of Eywa.

By 2160, Selfridge, the administrator of the RDA colony on Pandora, had made known the losses of his company and he made it known the full account of the losses on Pandora. Public outcry from Mercury to Pluto renounced the name of Jake Sully, the demon who had betrayed his people, his race. Jake Sully revived the imagery of the shape-shifter, the witch, in Human popular lore.

Pandora rested in a gentle flux of a way of life before the Sky People. The few of their kind who had remained lost their lives in tragic accidents. One died of asphyxiation, his mask having lost its' ability to convert the local argon into oxygen. One died of a thanator, having risked his life to see the world beyond the refuge taken around Hometree. The last few died of what can only be called loneliness: a broken heart.

But the Humans would not see Pandora outside of its' grasp and by 2161 had launched a fully militarized assault on Pandora, sanctioned by the Terran Federation after gross inaccuracies were admitted as evidence that the Na'vi had instigated an attack on the RDA colony. Three shuttles carried with them around 1,000 AMP suits and well over 5,000 soldiers. This number was seen as a perfectly suitable 'search and destroy' suit to be followed by the new spaceship 'Agenor' which was nearly three times as large as the 'Biparx' class which had carried the traitor Jake Sully to Pandora in 2148.

It was in 2163 that Jakesully and Netytiri gave birth to twins, their first of many.

In 2164, a human by the penname of Usul made the mistake of describing the Na'vi in terms of a book from the 20th century, Dune. 'Usul' was found to be a local writer and 'natural philosopher' in the Martian colony Phobos. The man was paraded around the local square before being shot and burned before the local police could handle the situation. By August of that year, the entire colony of Phobos was gripped in a riot between Federation forces and forces calling for the utter destruction of Pandoran life and culture.

A third, almost silently unheard group, called for Pandora to be released from anthropological control.

2165 sees the colony on Io breakaway from the Federation, declaring that initial inhabitation of Io had seen the detainment or destruction of primeval lifeforms which had subsisted in subterranean vents. Such a blatant destruction of xenobiology was an attack on the very qualms which initially shook the Federation when Pandora was discovered to have life in 2104. Io resists Federation detainment and expels all loyalists from their midst. Civil war becomes inevitable.

By 2166, the orbitals of Lunar 1-5, 8, 9-22, and 28 declare themselves the Free People of Luna. Altogether, each holds around 40,000 people. Three are destroyed by a wave of fear on Luna and Terra. The rest exile themselves towards Io, but are captured, marauded, and scraped. The example of FPL sparked a new revolt on Luna itself after Terrans were given their freedom on the orbitals, but Lunarians were killed. Luna, declaring itself free of the Federation calls on all orbitals in the Solar system to free themselves of Federation prejudice. Luna succeeds in enlisting Io, Mars, and Eros. Pluto, Mercury, Terra, and most smaller orbitals remain loyal to the Federation.

In late 2167, the militarized force lands on Pandora, preparing itself on the Northern continent to invade the Central continent and destroy the Na'vi.

By early 2168, the flames of war seem close to engulfing the entire Solar System. The Na'vi respond to pre-emptive attacks on the coast of the Central continent by expelling the Sky People once more, letting only a skeleton crew take one of the shuttles back to the Solar System with the message to leave Pandora and the People alone. News of the loss on Pandora only inflames the divide between Federation and Anti-Federation forces. Phobos is completely blacked out and reappears several hours later to be in Federation hands. Luna and Mars launch a direct assault onto Terra. Ulusoscopic Fields make nuclear war an illusion, forcing 45,000 AMP suits to brawl in the streets of Rome. The historic grounds floating above Rome, containing thousands of years of history, are destroyed in an effort to flee from the Anti-Federation forces. This loss is felt across the system as a more than just historians curse the wars of mankind, citing time after time the manners of the Homo Sapien.

In 2169, Deimos is lost in a nuclear attack, sending it crashing down onto the Martian landscape. It expunges much of the cultivated atmosphere, withering the newly grown forests on Mars.

Tables for talking are erected on the seldom used Callisto for peace. Even as diplomats speak, fighting occurs in Europe and northern Mars.

It is not until the 80's that war seems to thin out in the Solar System. Phobos is rebuilt and the cracks on Luna are repaired. The chunks of Luna which fell onto the Earth are absorbed and built around as a testament to the insanity of mankind.

By the 2190's, Jakesully has reached his 40's in age and considered to be a fully grown adult of the Omaticaya. Neytiri is in her 70's. They have five children by now. One of the twins died in the attack by the Sky People.

A peaceful resolution is sent to the Na'vi by the Human People in 2193. It is received and responded to in 2199. By 2205, the Human People, the remodeled Federation, send several colony ships towards the smaller moons of Polyphemus. There they would try to learn and help make amends for the tragedies that the RDA colony accorded to them.

The 'insanity' of the Human People seems to be cured. But will it last?

**AN:**

**I remember the flames of war. Who in our neighborhoods will not? Is mankind destined for peace, or is it that he is destined to be ever tested in the blood and flames of war? Avatar shows us a hauntingly close insight into man. My 'conclusion' is little more than a paltry hope. The complete destruction of the Na'vi was far more likely. But let us not say that 'this is not us...why does it matter?' for these 'Sky People' will be our great-great grandchildren. They will be the fruit of our efforts. The future tragedies of Humanity are as much our making as theirs.**

**AN2: October 4****th****, 2012: It's nice to see another chapter quickly edited and sent back along its way. What do you guys think? I loved the reviews so far.**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	2. END

**AN: I do not own any part of the Avatar universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**AN: October 4****th****, 2012: Well, here's to another story edited. Yay! Maybe you now review? Me like review. You give me review! Or I kill you!**

**Anyway, this is an END chapter meaning that my comments to your reviews will be posted here. It's a part of my new standard I began around late April to early May. You'll notice the standard in any story with a bolded author's note at the end of the chapter along with a disclaimer at the beginning of every single chapter which has been recently revamped, betaed, and edited.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**(None at the moment)**


End file.
